Alternative Pokedex
by ribby77
Summary: A selection of titbits, factoids, theories, legends and stories about Pokemon. Starting from Bulbasaur and going to... well, as far as I can get. Inspired by Birdboy's Pokedex series.
1. Bulbasaur

#001: Bulbasaur

Roughly 65 million years ago, the majority of all life on earth died out. This was thought to be the result of a meteor or unknown space-faring pokemon colliding with the earth, throwing up clouds of dust so thick that the sun was obscured. No sunlight meant no photosynthesis, which kick-started a cascade of extinction as complicated, co-dependent food webs quickly unravelled.

But a few decades ago, the discovery of a Bulbasaur-predecessor in the fossil-record caused major upset. The Bulbasaur line was already known to be one of the most ancient plant/animal hybrid pokemon in existence, but this new evidence revealed that the symbiosis between plant and animal began to appear around the same time as the extinction event. This startling revelation led to further investigation, and over the years more and more grass-type pokemon, from Tropius to Chikorita, have been found to originate from this period. As evidence mounted up, it became an unavoidable conclusion: the sun could not have been blotted out if merging with plants aided survival rather than hindering it.

Instead of a desolate wasteland, the 'Paleocene' epoch is now believed to have been abundant in plant life and grass pokemon. Though recognised as one of the most important developments in palaeontology, this discovery has left a worrying gap in our knowledge. We no longer know what caused so many pokemon to die out.

In the 21st century, the remarkable 'Helix' technology has allowed a handful of ancient species to be recovered, yet humanity is still no closer to solving this mystery. It has been noted, however, that in every successful case, the resurrected pokemon display an inexplicable fear of grass-type attacks.


	2. Ivysaur

#002: Ivysaur

Whereas Bulbasaur are able to balance on two legs and use their forearms to clumsily manipulate objects, the more heavyset Ivysaur must walk on all fours. Nonetheless they are far defter than Bulbasaur, as they are able to sustain the prehensile vines that sprout from their flowers for longer, and use them as makeshift arms. Ivysaur practise this regularly, and many reach a level of skill where they are able to swing from tree to tree at great speeds, though this can put them in danger if they come too near to a Pidgeot's nest.

Rightly feared by trainers for their ability to produce poisonous, paralysing and sleep-inducing powders, few are aware that this is only a small section of an Ivysaur's repetoire. Though powder-producing capabilities vary from Ivysaur to Ivysaur, Ivysaur powders have in the past been used as itching powder, in several kinds of paint, and as a sweetener: a supposedly healthier alternative to sugar. Nowadays laboratory testing is required before an Ivysaur's powder can be used in any product, as sometimes what is assumed to be harmless can end up having dangerous side effects.


	3. Venusaur

#003: Venusaur

Wild Venusaur spend most of their time standing perfectly still, yet they are not naturally lazy. In the old forests and jungles of Kanto, this was their method of hunting: their leafy covering provided a great disguise and they would wait for unwitting prey to wander within biting distance before lunging with surprising speed.

Because of widespread deforestation, it is now only the small population living in Viridian Forest that are still able to hunt. The rest struggle to gain the nutrients needed to sustain such a large creature through photosynthesis alone and remain still out of necessity, to conserve energy. Even then, a prolonged cloudy spell can mean starvation and Venusaur are considered highly endangered.

Venusaur flowers smell distinctly and strongly of rotten meat, making it a less popular pokemon than its pre-evolutions outside of the battling scene. The purpose of these flowers at first seems unclear, as although the scent is a good choice for attracting Beedrill, Venusaur reproduce sexually rather than through pollination.

It is only after reproduction that the flower becomes useful. Venusaur females lay their eggs inside the flower of their mate (a very undignified process) and baby Bulbasaur spend their first years sheltered within the flower, eating pollen and drinking the water that collects in its centre.

Bulbasaur live like this until they are large enough to walk, at which point they will leave their parents, who are unable to keep up with their more mobile lifestyle. There is nothing cruel about this, for Bulbasaur bulbs are less well-adapted for photosynthesis than the ferns that Venusaur grow, and they must find food more substantial than nectar if they are to survive. Nonetheless, children who neglect their parents in their old age are often accused of 'Bulbasauring' them.


	4. Charmander

#004: Charmander

It is a myth that a Charmander will die if its tail is extinguished, though they get so nervous around water it is understandable that people would assume this. The reason for their caution is that while Charmander exude the same flammable substance as many other fire pokemon, they are unique in lacking a source of ignition, so losing their tail flame leaves them defenceless.

Before man discovered the secret to making fire, he would try to keep a bonfire burning for as long as possible whenever there was a lightning strike, but the deserts which Charmander inhabit have little in the way of fuel. Instead, Charmander rely on each other to provide flames, and live in large tribes to ensure that _somebody_ always has a light.

At one year of age Charmander undergo a coming-of-age ritual where their tails are lit for the first time. Outside of an emergency, it is only the leader (the 'chief') of the tribe that is allowed to bestow fire upon another member. If the chief ever allows his tail flame to die out, he must choose who will relight it. From that moment on, whoever is chosen becomes the new leader of the tribe.

It is difficult to survive in large groups in the desert. When food or water is scarce, brave Charmander will undergo self-imposed exile, setting off alone to lower the numbers (and lessen the requirements) of their tribe. Some will find their way to other tribes, who may be faring better, and will always accept the self-exiled. Others will leave the desert, heading into dangerous, rainy lands. These are the Charmander that trainers are most likely to encounter, striking out into the unknown with their tails held ahead of them to light their way.


	5. Charmeleon

#005: Charmeleon

Charmeleon are solitary, territorial and highly aggressive pokemon. This makes them well suited to the world of pokemon battles. They are eager combatants who will fight with tooth, claw and flame all at once, and in the frenzied state they achieve in the height of battle, they never seem to tire.

In the wild, individual Charmeleon will claim wide stretches of land to use as their hunting grounds and will ensure that no other predators intrude. For the most part, they rule these territories unchallenged, as the only creature in this environment headstrong enough to do battle with a Charmeleon is another Charmeleon.

Fans of Charmeleon believe that the best defence is a good offence, as these pokemon are able to inflict far heavier damage than they are able to sustain. Modern medicine ensures that pokemon battles rarely result in permanent injury, but in the wild injuries go untreated, and even minor damage can be dangerous if the ability to hunt is in any way impaired.

To avoid inevitable injury, therefore, Charmeleon will generally forego their more obvious natural weapons when they spar. Instead, when fighting over territory, Charmeleon will battle with their head crests, locking heads like Tauros and continuing to shove and headbutt their rival until either one has proven himself the strongest. This can take several hours, as Charmeleon are too proud to know when they are beaten. If in the process either one accidentally scratches or burns the other, the fight will immediately devolve into frenzied slashing and biting, with no quarter given. In such cases it is rare that either combatant will come away in a survivable state.


	6. Charizard

#006: Charizard

It is notoriously difficult for a trainer to gain the respect and cooperation of a Charizard and, unfortunately for their species, these pokemon are equally picky when it comes to choosing a mate. Though they lose some of Charmeleon's hotheadedness upon evolution, they retain their inclination for solitude, and neither male nor female Charizard are particularly interested in the opposite sex. However, when they _do_ find a suitable partner, Charizard will mate for life, and often produce large numbers of young. It is man that is to blame for Charizard's scarcity, and not its conservative habits.

Before modern weapons a single Charizard was an appalling sight. Able to rain down fiery destruction from the sky and raze an entire town in minutes, they were understandably feared. Charizard share with humans a distrust of power in the hands of anyone but themselves, so it was inevitable that whenever humans and Charizard found themselves living in close proximity there would be conflict. It was humanity that took the inter-species hostilities to the next level, however, seeking to kill Charizard even when they lived far from civilisation and posed no potential threat.

The medieval Church led the charge, portraying Charizard as unnatural aberrations, mistakes in Creation and, at the height of the campaign, even connecting them to Satan. In medieval art Charizard often appear as grotesque caricatures. They were portrayed as weak, dull orange or brown, amphibious, slimy creatures: pitiful crimes against nature that were worthy of extermination. Of course, these images were far from accurate, but at the time when most were painted Charizard had become so rare around settlements that few could have corrected this misconception.

Charizard were impossible to harm so long as they remained airborne, so warriors would try to corner them in the caves in which they laired. Knights would sometimes travel for weeks to reach far-flung Charizard and slay them. Charizard escaped extinction due to the Protestant Reformation (when the Church suddenly found it had bigger fish to fry) but their numbers have not recovered. While a number of caves in the face of Mt. Ember, far from civilisation, house families of Charizard, most on the mainland hold only bones.


	7. Squirtle

#007: Squirtle 

Squirtle are full of energy and endlessly curious, so they make popular companions for children. They also really enjoy water fights and in summer it is common to see one being chased around a park, dodging water balloons. What is less well known is that this stage of a Squirtle's life is only temporary, and they become very solemn and contemplative shortly before they are ready to evolve into a Wartortle. Eventually we all must put away childish things.

Unfortunately, juvenile Squirtle grow up more quickly than human children, and the children that found their playful Squirtle so much fun are rarely happy with their pet's change in personality. Because of this Squirtle are commonly abandoned by the worse sort of trainer.

The rumours of vengeful gangs of abandoned Squirtle lurking in sewers are probably just an old-wives tale, however.


	8. Wartortle

#008: Wartortle

Wartortle have long been a symbol of wisdom and longevity, though it is not exactly clear why this is the case. Certainly the Squirtle line live a long time by human standards, but their lives must seem tragically short to Dragonite, which have been known to survive for millennia. What's more, it stands to reason that most Blastoise are older than most Wartortle, yet it is the middle evolution of this species that today appears on cheap birthday cards alongside jokes about how 'tortally' ancient you are getting.

Some folklorists suggest that there might have been seen to be similarities between the feathery tails of a Wartortle and the grey beards of old men, for both represent age and experience. Lending credence to this theory is the fact that the myths and superstitions that have cropped up surrounding Wartortle are always centred around its tail. Depending on who you ask, touching a Wartortle's tail can cause or prevent ageing, lengthen life or hasten death.

Children who grow up in a household with a Wartortle are sometimes warned never to pull its tail, for it supposedly contains the creature's age (though few adults actually believe this). Mistreating the appendage could dislodge the time stored within and the child would suddenly find itself a wizened elder, an entire life-time squandered in an instant. Wartortle, who are very proud of their soft sleek tails and use them for display, are more than happy to encourage this myth.


	9. Blastoise

#009: Blastoise

A pokemon that is well known for its love of combat, Blastoise was once a gentle giant. The small population that still exist in the wild remain peace-loving, and use their cannons not for fighting, but to cool each other down as they lounge on secluded rocky beaches on the Seafoam Islands.

It is hotly debated by trainers and activists whether pokemons' love of battle is down to nature or nurture, but for Blastoise it is certainly the latter. Though Blastoise was not the first pokemon trained for war, in the 13th Century it was the most widely used. With a variant of the modern move Hydro Pump, trained Blastoise could unleash great bursts of water with low accuracy but incredible force. This would disrupt large sections of a battlefield and was particularly effective against cavalry, sending both rider and Ponyta flying. The rise of Blastoise artillery is pin-pointed by historians as the beginning of the end for the age of the knight.

Humans were so awed by Blastoise's raw power, that many tried to replicate their formidable natural weapons, though for a long time the results had a nasty habit of exploding and taking your arm off. However, once cannons had developed to the point that you could reliably kill someone with a stone ball fired with black powder, Blastoise quickly became redundant.

As progress marched on, cannons continued to get better and better and their warfare-changing potential was slowly realised. In countries wracked by bitter conflict Blastoise went from retired, but still honoured champions to a cheap and plentiful source of weapons and they were slaughtered by the dozen. It is fortunate that many kings valued tradition more highly than sound tactics or it is likely that Blastoise would be extinct.

In the present day, for the first time in centuries, Blastoise get to once more lay waste and send angry people flying. Not in war, however, for they revel in open confrontation, and would be useless in the guerilla skirmishes that characterise modern warfare. Instead they excel as riot police, for they are shield and suppressing water cannon rolled into one.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, we've made it through the starters! If you're enjoying these then please drop me a review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see more of! Do you prefer articles more focused around a pokemon's biology or around their interactions with humans?**


	10. Caterpie

#010: Caterpie

Graveler roll, Jigglypuff sing, Diglett dig, and Caterpie eat. Despite their small size, Caterpie are voraciously hungry. Shockingly, in a single year a Caterpie would eat more biomass than a Snorlax. Fortunately this is mitigated by the fact that Caterpie always evolve within a month of hatching. This is partly due to the natural tendencies of bug pokemon and partly due to the vast amount of energy they consume.

Caterpie crave variety, not just quantity and so rather than staying and eating a whole plant they keep moving as they graze, leaving Caterpie-wide trails cut cleanly through the vegetation. Viridian Forest is thick and tangled but passage has always been possible because of paths that are cleared by Caterpie. Travellers often complain about their maps being out of date, however and it's true that the route through is an ever-changing, winding maze, for Caterpie like to wander.

It is no coincidence that the authorities of Viridian and Pewter City have never had to discourage the forest encroaching upon civilisation. Instead, they are more concerned about Caterpie spreading beyond the forest, for if they ever reached farmland they would surely create a famine. Luckily, Caterpie have no desire to leave the safety of their dark home, for they know exposing themselves to the open skies would provide a free meal to the flying pokemon that prey upon them.

Pidgeotto and Fearow are usually agile enough to dodge a String Shot, so Caterpie must resort to deterrence instead of defence. The red horns of Caterpie were once assumed to be a weapon, to make the Caterpie's second move, Tackle, slightly less underwhelming. However, we now know instead that Caterpie can waggle their horns to mimic the forked tongue of an Arbok, a notorious predator and egg-eater.

Amazingly, this often works. Bird pokemon may be agile, but they are rarely smart.


	11. Metapod

#011: Metapod

 **Had two ideas for this one, so I guess you can see these as FireRed/LeafGreen pokedex entries. Take your pick!**

Whereas Kakuna and the cocoon pokemon from other regions reside in tree tops, their pre-evolutions using silk to fasten themselves to branches just before evolution, Metapod are always encountered lying on the forest floor.

Some see this as a survival tactic, and it may well be the case that Metapods' dark green colouration gives them a better shot at staying hidden in dense undergrowth than up a tree. However, it is just as likely that Caterpie don't perform preparations for evolution because they are loathe to give up their final meal. In fact, it has been observed that Caterpie will keep on eating until the process of evolution has begun, only wriggling for shelter in the bushes in the last few seconds before they are robbed of mobility.

For a pokemon that takes such joy in the act of eating, evolution must be a curse, for Metapod have no mouths and could not move to find food even if they did, whilst Butterfree have tiny appetites and last a day on a mouthful of nectar

* * *

Alternative entry:

Because Metapod only learn Harden, a move that reduces damage, but does not prevent it like Protect, bug catchers celebrate them as the ultimate examples of stoicism and the virtue of turning the other cheek. These trainers see gentleness in Metapod's eyes and believe it bears no ill-will to those that attack it, for it must undergo suffering in many one-sided conflicts in order to evolve.

Others see in Metapod's gaze a look of unerring hatred. They believe it takes note of those who attack it and desires vengeance for every blow right up until evolution, at which point, as its old skin fades away, so too does the memory of all the abuse and injustice that that skin has suffered - or so the theory goes. Those that believe it see Butterfree as a more apt symbol of forgiveness.

We will likely never know the true emotion behind Metapod's indecipherable expression, for it has no vocal chords with which to voice either acceptance or anger, and mind-readers and psychic pokemon have always struggled with bugs.


	12. Butterfree

#012: Butterfree

A Butterfree's wings are actually completely transparent and only appear white because they are covered in millions of tiny opaque scales. Butterfree use these scales to defend themselves, shedding them as tiny spikes that enter the bloodstream and cause debilitating statuses, or launching them at great speeds as Silver Wind attacks.

Trainers from the Kalos region see Butterfree as Vivillion's plainer cousin, but only if they've never glimpsed one during mating season. It is then that the less obvious but more important purpose of Butterfree's scales becomes clear. A subtle shift within a Butterfree's wings, and its scales become angled to catch the light. The pokemon becomes iridescent, its wings a shimmering, ever-changing rainbow.

Solitary by nature, Butterfree live alone, and regularly migrate hundreds of miles as they need access to flowers all year-round. They only come together for one month to mate but are unusual among bug pokemon in that they mate for life. When Butterfree fly home they use their wings to reflect light onto their bodies in a unique colour display, a way to help their partner seek them out amongst the crowd.

In Kanto, paired Butterfree dancing together in the skies at sunset is considered one of the most famous and romantic sights of summe r. Spotting two Butterfree often provides comfort for lovers in long-distance relationships, a reminder that no matter how far they apart they may drift, they will always come back together again.


	13. Weedle

#013: Weedle

For a tiny Weedle, a task as simple as a walk around the block is an intrepid journey. A single mile is an arduous slog, a passing Pidgeotto is a mighty dragon, and getting caught in the rain is a heroic battle with the elements. Some, when forced to deal with such vulnerability, would cower away and hide from life's many challenges, but Weedle takes them on with its head held high (though perhaps this is mainly so it can present its stinger to any airborne predators). Despite not being natural warriors, a Weedle will seldom run from a fight, nor hide to avoid one. Whether this is bravery (as the bug-catchers claim) or recklessness, the fact remains that it is not the best survival tactic. Though they are better armed, Weedle fall prey to Spearow and Pidgeotto far more commonly than their Caterpie cousins.

Weedle behave this way because they want to hurry to evolution. They know they must seek out conflict to grow stronger and that good things lie ahead if they do. The truth is a Weedle seems indifferent to danger or death because it has a very different outlook on life. It knows there is a high chance it will be hunted or killed by winged monsters, but if it is not, it will become a greater monster than any, and wreak bloody revenge for all Weedle-kind.


	14. Kakuna

#014: Kakuna

Whereas most pokemon transform 'cleanly', both Metapod and Kakuna leave behind remnants when they evolve: an empty carapace that looks unpleasantly like a cadaver. For Butterfree this is an unwelcome reminder of a lowly, wingless existence, but for Beedrill it is a useful tool. In the first months after evolution Beedrill are still uneasy on their wings - a major problem for a predatory pokemon. Until they are used to flying at high speeds they rely on ambush tactics, stuffing themselves back inside an empty Kakuna shell and peering out through its translucent eye-holes, watching and lying in wait. One would think that other pokemon would learn not to go near Kakuna, as we humans did when we were still living in caves, but it seems birds in particular find them tasty, enough so that they will take the risk. This is likely an intended characteristic- it makes life as a Kakuna more dangerous, but ensures survival if it manages to reach evolution.

The existence of Kakuna (and Metapod) shells creates uncomfortable questions about the nature of evolution. If so much of this pokemon is left behind when it evolves, does it mean the creature that emerges after evolution is not the same being ... the same soul? Is the shell of a Kakuna truly its corpse?

Few believe this to be the case, at least not as a general rule for all pokemon, since with few exceptions pokemon seem to retain their memories after evolution (although they often have very different personalities). Some anti-trainer groups have seized onto the example of the cocoon pokemon, arguing that causing a pokemon to evolve is tantamount to killing it. Until the process is better understood it is impossible to entirely discredit their belief. So far, the blinding flash of white or red energy that occurs during evolution has prevented thorough study, but a scientist in Cerulean City claims to be getting close.


	15. Beedrill

#015: Beedrill

Trainers that pass through Viridian Forest in summer do so with their packs stuffed with antidotes and their eyes turned nervously skyward, for this is the season when Beedrill wage war.

In spring their colonies are still preparing. Each queen emerges from hibernation and sends out chemicals that attract nearby Beedrill to her nest, where she bestows their new purpose upon them. The weakest she dubs workers, tasked with carving out the elaborate maze of tunnels that protects her and building a nest out of wood fibres to cover the entrance. Others become warriors, spending this brief period of peace hunting for food and sparring among themselves. The queen keeps the most powerful warriors close to her, to guard and eventually breed with her chosen heirs.

By summer the colonies have grown large enough to infringe on each other's hunting grounds, resulting in conflict. Sometimes an airborne joust between two champions is all that is needed to prove which side is superior, other time there will be a bloody and brutal campaign. Either way the end result is the same, the stronger colony subsumes the weaker. The losing side's queen is murdered and her subjects are taken to her rival's nest to have their loyalties rewritten with pheromones.

Eventually just one colony survives, and all Beedrill are united under a single queen.

This kingdom's glory is short-lived, however, as the first frost of winter clips the Beedrills' wings, grounding them. Unable to hunt, they die shivering amongst the leaf litter. The victorious queen, safe from the cold, starves within her nest.

Only her chosen daughters, fed all summer on the choicest morsels – Spearow tongues and Pikachu livers – have the energy to fly through the winter. Their diet has changed them in many ways. They are larger than other Beedrill, their arms have thickened into hard spikes, they are swollen with eggs and their stingers have lengthened along with their abdomens.

When they stop receiving food they claw their way to the surface and take off, bursting like missiles from the hive, undoing in seconds what was built up by dozens of workers over many months. They fly as far away from each other as their wings will carry them. When they come to rest each builds a rudimentary burrow and lays her eggs before falling asleep.

While the new queen hibernates her eggs hatch into Weedle. By the time she awakens the strongest will have evolved into Beedrill. Provided they haven't strayed too far from the nest, they will be recalled to form her colony and prepare for the battle to come.


	16. Pidgey

#016: Pidgey

While most at home in forests, where they can easily find materials to build nests, or grasslands, where they can make use of their small stature to hide from predators, Pidgey are quick at adapting to new environments. This explains their ubiquity, for these pokemon can be found in many different habitats, from mountains to cities and occupy almost every region. Only tropical, storm-wracked Hoenn and distant Alola evade colonisation by Pidgey.

It was while studying Pidgey's ability to cope with such diverse environments that an old professor made a historical discovery. Noticing there was slight variation in the beaks of Pidgey from different regions, he eventually came to the conclusion that the differences were down to their respective diets. From this he developed his theories of natural selection and evolution.

The professor is very much revered by modern scientists, though they despair at his rather baffling decision to give the process the same name as an already existing, well-documented phenomenon. The confusion and misunderstanding caused by this name-choice is thought to be what has allowed some to deny evolution and continue peddling the pseudo-scientific belief that all pokemon were created by Arceus in a single moment.


	17. Pidgeotto

#017: Pidgeotto

Mankind has always seen flight as something extraordinary. For millennia we have been envious of pokemon capable of taking to the skies and imagined we might one day join them, not carried on their backs as visitors to their domain, but under our own steam. Yet, despite the many contraptions dreamed up by mankind over the years, from the wings of mythical Icarus to the cumbersome corkscrew helicopters of Leonardo da Vinci, it was not until a Kanto inventor began to study his pokemon that any real headway was made.

It had long been asserted that if pokemon were machines they would not be able to fly. Puzzled scientists observed that incredibly heavy pokemon were able to sustain themselves in the air with only the slightest of wing movements, but man-made vehicles built in their shape could not emulate this ability. Finally an aviation enthusiast cracked the problem. He realised, while training his Pidgeotto to use Gust attacks, that the pokemon's ability to manipulate the wind might hold the secret to its flight. Thanks to his experiments, we now know that most Flying pokemon create currents of air under their wings to help them in defying gravity.

The inventor himself had to rely on naturally occurring air currents for his attempts at flight. Even so, his achievements were notable: with his bat-like ornithopter, he was able to maintain a stationary position above a column of ascending air at the peak of a mountain for several minutes at a time. He fell in love with the experience of being held up by the air as though weightless and wrote about it extensively in his memoirs, along with musings which paved the way for theories of drag and lift.

Sadly, on the last of many 'flying' trips, the pioneer fell to his death when his glider was attacked. He discovered that while Pidgeotto can be made docile with the proper training, this is by no means their natural condition. Wild Pidgeotto do not take kindly to intrusions into their territory; in this case, it could be said the very sky was where man, for the first time, was trespassing.


	18. Pidgeot

#018: Pidgeot

Pidgeot have long been revered for their power and elegance. Perhaps because of their impressive hair-like head crests (which can grow to be longer than their entire bodies) they have also often been associated with femininity. In multiple instances throughout history, societies with matriarchal power structures have placed particular importance in these pokemon.

In these ancient matriarchies, it was usually the case that only a (female) leader of the group would be permitted to tame and train the mighty Pidgeot. With fearsome talons, a powerful beak, devastating speed and the uncanny ability to hunt in complete silence (perhaps the source of the myth that they can break the sound barrier) Pidgeot were not only symbols of power, but would help to guard against threats to that dominance, and leaders worked hard to maintain their monopoly on this rare and powerful species. One well-documented tribe of warrior women held that any men who tried to ride a Pidgeot would be carried high into the sky and then, at the moment they believed they'd succeeded, thrown from their backs.

In modern times, the usefulness of Pidgeot as a quick, clean and cost-effective mode of transport for both genders has revealed the lie to that claim. Pidgeot remain a feminist icon, however, although some claim this is just another sign of how the movement has fallen prey to commercialisation. To these naysayers, Pidgeot is just a 'cool' pokemon whose image is being used to sell expensive branded shampoo in the name of girl power.

 **A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I had a dissertation to write. Thank you for your kind comments, I shall try to keep these coming!**


	19. Rattata

#019: Rattata

In the criminal codes of Kanto, alongside relics such as a ban on wearing a Spearow on your head, there is a centuries-old law forbidding the practice of tying Rattata tails together. The rationale behind such a specific law, which even hundreds of years ago would surely have been encompassed by more general Pokemon cruelty acts, was for a long time forgotten, but historians recently uncovered the truth: it relates to an old superstition among rat catchers. There was once the belief that, just as a Slowpoke evolves when a Shelder becomes attached to its tail, if Rattata were tied together in exactly the right way, they would evolve into a powerful psychic pokemon called a Rattata king.

Although there is no evidence that they ever existed in real life, stories of evil Rattata kings are common throughout folklore. Usually they are depicted not as man-made chimera but as large, anthropomorphic Rattata noblemen, but they are commonly seen to have the magical (or psychic) ability to control lesser Rattata, even possessing them to use as spies in some tales.

Naturally, the discovery of this old belief has sparked plenty of modern day Rattata king sightings, particularly among young people, but these can be chalked up to overactive imaginations. What can't be so easily dismissed however, are the dead Rattata that have been found in of abandoned Team Rocket lairs, stitched together.

It's unfortunate that their already dubious public image has been further stained by this myth, as despite commonly inspiring fear and revulsion, Rattata seem to love humans - just ask anyone who's ever kept one as a pet. Rattata flock to our cities, they go where we go, even stowing away on our ships to keep near to us and our habit of throwing away uneaten food in large quantities. It's commonly held that wherever you are, a Rattata is always within ten feet, even if you don't see it.

Of course, if a Rattata king _did_ exist it would be in a fantastic position, for there is not one of us who is not watched by Rattata.


	20. Raticate

#020: Raticate

Evolution is an unpredictable and poorly understood process, but certain patterns can be observed. Evolved pokemon tend to be bigger and stronger, with larger claws and jaws than their predecessors. Often the cute, somewhat hapless look of a pokemon fades away as a fuzzy pre-evolution becomes a fearsome beast. This is why the semi-precious stone known as the Everstone is so valued: many trainers prefer their companions to stay small and endearing, to say nothing of the feeding and housing concerns that come with keeping large pokemon.

It is not for this reason that Everstones are often given to Rattata or placed in Rattata nests, however. After all, only a niche few find Rattata cute in the first place. Instead, this is a common practice because the unassuming Rattata, dangerous only in large swarms, evolves into one of the biggest menaces to civilisation in the whole of the Kanto region. Combine teeth that can munch through concrete or even steel beams with a penchant for gnawing and you have a recipe for urban disaster.

In truth, Raticate are not vindictive; more-so than humans, they are engaged in a pitched battle against their own terrifying chompers. Their unusually powerful teeth, designed to unleash Hyper Fang attacks capable of turning the strongest would-be predators into months of food for their young, grow constantly. If not worn away regularly, they will eventually prevent the pokemon from eating and, in the worst cases, pierce the roof of the mouth, damaging the brain. The process only speeds up with age, and sadly, few Raticate die of natural causes.


	21. Spearow

#021: Spearow

Unusually, Spearow prefer grasslands to forests, mainly because it takes a lot of energy for their tiny wings to carry them to the treetops. Though distance is not their strong suit, they are fast, precise fliers and excel at 'hawking', a hunting technique involving swooping from a perch, catching bugs 'on the wing', and then returning to their original spot.

To avoid becoming easy prey for the ambush predator Ekans, Spearow often take advantage of another plains-dweller. Perched on a Tauros' back, a Spearow can hunt directly in front of the beast, safe in the knowledge that any nearby Ekans will be fleeing for fear of falling under those trampling hooves. Not only this, the disturbance causes bug pokemon to break cover, making the Spearow's hunt even easier. The technique is not without risk, however, for Tauros are temperamental pokemon, prone to spontaneous rages. A sudden charge at the wrong moment and the Spearow may be crushed underfoot.

In days of yore, Spearow were hailed as the fierce children of the lightning god Zapdos, and many believe they provide protection during storms. In truth they appear to have no more affinity with electricity than their more docile Pidgey cousins. It is likely that Spearow's early access to the Mirror Move ability, its bad habit of disregarding type matchups once the red mist descends, and its close proximity to Pikachu habitats lie behind the origins of this myth.


	22. Fearow

#022: Fearow

It is often pretended by parents not ready to discuss the "birds and the bees" that Fearow deliver babies, but it is hard to think of a pokemon less suitable for the purpose. Though primarily living off bug and rodent pokemon, Fearow are happy to vary their diet and will eat any meat they can get their hands on, even newly hatched Spearow chicks. Under no circumstances should one be left alone with an infant, for Fearow feed astonishingly quickly, throwing their heads back and swallowing their prey whole in a single, bloodless gulp. Many an empty, abandoned pram bears testament to this danger.

Fearow's grisly habit is mainly due to its distaste for the act of eating, since it must land to feed. At last blessed with wings capable of prolonged flight, Fearow are loathe to touch the ground. It is purely for the joy of flying, rather than any climate-related necessity, that Fearow migrate to distant regions every nine months.


End file.
